The Woozworld Code of Conduct
The Woozworld Code of Conduct is a set of rules you gotta follow on Woozworld, who those users are new to Woozworld. Rules Here are the rules #Follow the rules of the game. When you sign up with Woozworld, you agree to follow the rules of the game. If you break any of these rules, your account will be closed and you won't be able to access our site again. Please read the complete Terms of Use and Privacy Policy with your parents. #Let your parents know that you're playing in Woozworld. When you want to play online, you should always have permission from a parent or the person who is looking after you. When you sign up, you must enter their e-mail address so that we can send them a message to inform them you created an account. You can explore the entire Woozworld universe and enjoy all its cool content and functionalities. #Select a character name that is different from your real name. To play in Woozworld, you must invent a name that will be seen by everyone on the site. Never use your real name or anything like the numbers of your address or telephone number. If you choose a rude name, Woozworld will erase your woozen. # Don't give anyone your password or personal information. To be able to use your Woozworld avatar you must also choose a password. Never tell anyone your password, even if the person is a friend: your password should always be your secret! When you're playing, never give anyone your name, address, phone number or e-mail address. If someone asks you for this information, you must refuse. If the person insists, you should report it. #Never ask anyone for their password or personal information. Since you must keep your password and personal information a secret, you should never ask others for theirs! This is not allowed in Woozworld. #Chat with other Woozworld characters and treat them with respect. You can chat with all the other players you meet in front of the Unitz. Use the bar on the bottom of your screen to write your message, choosing from the list of words that we have selected to guarantee safety. Be kind and polite with others and don't say anything mean about another player, because doing so may result in your being banned from the site. Insults and bad words are not allowed. If you want to use words that do not appear in the chat list, don't worry, because new words are being added all the time. #Report to us anyone who is behaving badly. If someone is really bothering you, change your screen or do something else. If the person won't stop, click on them to open their profile and then click Block to prevent them from sending you any more messages or contacting you. If you feel uncomfortable, don't hesitate to let us know. We're here so that you can relax and play, free of any worries. To report the person's bad behavior, open their personal file and click the Report icon. Important: never report someone just to annoy or play a joke on them! See Also *Sanction